The Twin Dragon Slayers of The Straw Hat Crew
by Geuces
Summary: Sting and Rogue, along with Lector and Frosch decide to go on a job together. Their job is to hunt down one of the Supernovas. They get teleported to the One Piece universe and meet the Straw Hat Crew. Will they be enemies or comrades? Possible romance. Reviews are appreciated.


**Chapter 1: Be my nakama!**

In the Land of Fiore, the master of Sabertooth, Sting, decides to take up a new job request with his partner. "Rogue, let's go on a job!" he proclaims. "Sure." Rogue replied. "Fro wants to go too!" Frosch shouted excitedly. "And don't forget about me!" Lector added. They headed to the request board. There were many job requests, but only one of them piqued their interest. They picked the one with a boy that donned a straw hat. "Hunt down Monkey D. Luffy. Meet me at the Magnolia Train Station for further instructions. Reward: 100,000,000 jewels." Sting read. "Sounds interesting." Rogue said.

The four of them hurried off to the Magnolia Train Station where they met the employer. He was a man of tall stature and wore a long overcoat. His most notable features being his voluptuous afro and his braided beard. He was accompanied by an enormous cyborg holding a bible. "Hey! Are you the employer?" Sting wondered. "Yes, Sting and Rogue of Sabertooth, I presume. To get to your job destination, Kuma will teleport you there. Please step here." The fleet admiral demanded. The four of them stepped forward, Kuma planted his hand on each of their backs and they vanished.

They were teleported to a massive mangrove forest growing in the middle of the ocean. "Where are we?" Rogue queried. "I have no idea" Lector replied. "Fro thinks so too!" Frosch said in his usual manner. "Anyway, we have to find Monkey D. Luffy and hunt him down." Sting told Rogue. "Lector! Frosch! You two fly around the island and try to find him, if you do, report back to us."

Meanwhile, the Straw Hat Crew are in the theme park on Sabaody Archipelago. "Caimie, wait here for a minute, ok?" Pappag asked. "Sure, you'll pick out something tasty for me too, right?"Caimie said. Out of nowhere a pink bear sneaked up behind Caimie and grabbed her.

In Grove 24, Saint Charloss was left behind by Shalulia and their father,and was blaming it on the pirate he was riding on. All the citizens and the Supernovas knelt down and watched Charloss abuse the pirate."Brat! Yoo walk as slow as a toortle, walk faster!"Charloss declared. Charloss notices 3 medics carrying a man on a stretcher, and stops them."Hey! You guys, why are you mooving!" Charloss exclaimed."We're sorry, but this man is in grave danger, it seems like he was caught in a fight, please let this one slide." One of the medics pleaded. "It's troo this is a serious injoory, then I suppose I should hurry and put him to rest!"Charloss yelled as he kicked the heavily injured man. "Please stop!" The medics screamed in unison. "Hmm… I've decided, I shall make you my wife!" Charloss said pointing at the girl. "What?! Please... wait I…" She stammered. "Please wait! She's my fiance!" A man protested. Quickly Charloss shot him, making the man unconscious but not before he uttered his last word. "Mary…" "No! You murderer!" She cried. "Somebody! Please help him!" "Doo yoo have and complaints about me?" Charloss questioned. "Let me go!" She shouted. Sting and Rogue suddenly appear and walk in the middle of the road."Who are they?" the citizens whispered. "Idiots! They'll get us all in trouble!" Charloss quickly steps in their way and stares at them with surprised. "What do you want?" Sting asked. "You lost?" Rogue added. Charloss gets angered by Sting and Rogue and pulls out his gun and fires. With ease Sting and Rogue dodges and goes for a counter attack. However quickly Jewelry Bonney tackles them and spills tomato juice all over them to fake blood."Brothers! Why did you guys die!" She cried. Charloss still thinking that they dodged his bullet just shrugs it off and leaves. As Charloss left Jewelry Bonney got off of them. "Baka! Don't you know about the Celestial Dragons?!

"What is that? Who are you? And why did that guy have a slave?" Sting asked. "The World Nobles, also known as Celestial Dragons are the descendants of 19 of the twenty kings who established what is known as the World Government. She explained. "The Supernovas are rookie pirates that managed to get a bounty over 100,000,000, and the auction sells slaves for people to buy. Sting and Rogue looked at each other in confusion. "This is not Earthland."

Back on the Sunny, Usopp and Sanji are taking a break, suddenly the Den Den Mushi rings. Sanji hurries and gets the Den Den Mushi hoping it would be Nami but to his surprise it was Chopper."Sanji! This is terrible! Caimie was kidnapped and we don't know the group of people that took her!" Chopper informed frantically. "What?! They took Caimie?! Stay there, I know experts who can help us" Sanji replied.

Duval and his gang finally arrive at the Thousand Sunny."Yahoo! It's me! Handsome!" Duval yelled."You're late! Flying Fish Riders" Sanji shouted. "It's the Rosy Life Riders!" Duval corrected.  
"I don't care what you're called! Anyways, a mermaid was kidnapped, that's why we called you." Sanji continued. "There are so many places they could have gone to so, give us a hand!" Franky forced. "Well of course! Thank you for your orders!" Duval said. "So we just have to find that mermaid before she gets sold right?" "That's right, you guys should know a thing or two about Sabaody Archipelago right?" Sanji answered. "Of course! We know the seas around here like our own backyard!" Duval bragged. "Get on!" "So how are we going to find Caimie?" Sanji wondered. "First, we'll pick up all the Straw Hats who are spread out all over Sabaody Archipelago. Then at the same time we'll be tracking down the slave traders who took the mermaid" Duval explained. "Let's get going guys!"

In the meantime, Lector and Frosch are flying around Sabaody Archipelago searching for Luffy. "Frosch! There he is!" Lector and Frosch both landed and hid behind a wall, they eavesdropped on Luffy and his group. "Everyone let's meet at the auction in Grove 1" Luffy announced."Let's go report back to Sting-kun and Rogue" Lector said.

While the two exceeds head back to Sting and Rogue, The Rosy Life Riders have gathered all the Straw Hats and are headed to the Human Auction to save Caimie. Nami, Franky, Papagg, Hachi, Sanji and Chopper had arrived to the Auction the earliest.

"Sting- kun!, Rogue! We found him!" Lector screamed as he and Frosch landed. "Lector!, Frosch! where is he?" Sting asked. "Well, we heard him talking about going to an auction, to save someone" Lector responded. "Where is the auction" Rogue wondered. "In Grove 1" Lector resolved. "Were in Grove 2, that's not far, let's get going!"

"Hmm? Wasn't I just here? I was in Grove 2, how did I get to Grove 13?" Zoro said in confusion. "Hey! It's you guys! You gave me false directions didn't you!?" "No! We would never do such a thing!" "Zoro! Get on!" Luffy exclaimed as he grabbed a hold of Zoro's neck and launched him onto the flying fish.

"However, everyone the next item we're going to bring out now, is a super deluxe-item that's sure to make you forget about all this trouble!" Disco announced. All of a sudden the lights turned off and smoke was infiltrating the whole room. "Countless people have tried to capture one, a introduction is not necessary, just take a look at it with your own eyes! Straight from Fishman Island, Caimie the Mermaid! "It's a mermaid! A real mermaid!" The audience cheered. Inside a fishbowl, Caimie frantically looked around until she spotted her friends. "It's Hacchin and the others! They came to save me!"

Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch burst through the door and started to look around for Luffy. "Looks like we're early, guess we'll have to stick around" Sting said.

"Caimie!" Hacchin and Papagg cried. "Alright, we'll take her back! We've got 200 million beli after all." Nami said confidently. "Well, how much are you willing to pay?" Disco asked the audience. "Let's start it at-" "500 million!" Saint Charloss interrupted. "I'll booy it for 500 million beli!" "What?! We can't beat that!" Nami said shocked. "Well, does anyone want to make a higher bid than 500 million beli?" Disco wondered. "The main prize this time, the mermaid Caimie goes to Saint Charloss for the price of 500 million beli. It's a deal!" Disco declared.

At the same time he slammed his hammer on his desk, Luffy and Zoro came crashing into the building. "Caimie!" Luffy screamed as he ran down the stairs. "I've looked for you!" Hachi quickly followed Luffy. "Wait a second, Straw hat!" Hachi warned. "It's him!" Sting yelled. "Monkey D. Luffy, no doubt about it, he looks exactly the same in the poster."

"What are you doing?" "What do you mean? Caimie's right there!" "She's there, but she's got a explosive neck ring on her! And besides the Tenryuubito are here!" "Like I care!" Luffy shouted furiously. "Caimie!" "Just stop it already!" Hachi tried to restrain Luffy from running to Caimie and used all 6 of his arms which freaked out the audience.

"Sting, when are we going to attack him?"Rogue questioned. "Let's just see what's going to happen, we'll attack him after the Auction."

"His arms… A fishman!" "That's disgusting!" "Get him away from me!  
"Get out of here! You monster!" "What's a fishman doing on land?" "Don't come any closer!" "It's creepy" Hey staff!, hurry up and restrain him!" Papagg scurried over to Hachi. "Hachi escape! You're the one in trouble now!" "I'm fine! What about Caimie?" Hachi worryingly asked. "What's happening?" Sanji questioned. It's just like Robin said, Mermen and Fishmen are discriminated on this island!" Nami answered. Luffy continued to run down the stairs until he heard a loud gunshot, that hit Hachi. Luffy ran back up the stairs to help Hachi. "I did it! I shot a fishman" Charloss said proud of himself. "I caught it, soo it's foor free." Luffy stepped toward Charloss. Hachi tries to stop Luffy from attacking Charloss but Luffy ignores him. Luffy menacingly looks at Charloss. "Yoo what's with that look of yoors" Charloss points and fires his gun at Luffy, but Luffy easily dodges. "Is he serious?" Kid whispered. Out of anger Luffy punches Charloss with such a force that he goes flying across the room. "What does he think he's doing!" "He angered the Tenryuubito!" "Everyone evacuate immediately!"

"Rogue, I think we should head back for another mission." Sting suggested. "Ehh why?" Rogue asked. "He doesn't seem like a bad guy, whoever made the request to hunt him down must have had his own personal problems with him. Let's go"

Sting, Rogue, Lector and Frosch head outside of the auction before anyone else does. "Sting-kun, Rogue let's get a new job." Lector insisted. "Fro thinks so too!" "Alright! But… how do we get back to Sabertooth?" Sting pondered. Suddenly a marine bumps into Frosch, causing Frosch to fall, and creating a huge bump on his head. "Frosch!" Rogue yelled. "You…" "Uhh… Rogue?" "**Shadow Dragon's ROAR!**" A dark beam shoots from Rogue's mouth and hits the marine that bumped into Frosch. "Rogue, there's like a army of those guys!" Sting screamed. "Well, that just means we'll have to beat them all up" "Hey! It's him!"

"**Gomu Gomu no Fuusen!**" Luffy shouted as his body expanded and blocked a cannonball."**Repel**" Kid repelled a cannonball back at the marine. "**Room**" Law created a hemisphere around him and his opponent. Once they were both in the area, Law cut the marines heads off. "Guess we'd better try our best too! Lector, Frosch, wait here, we'll leave after me and Rogue beat these guys." Sting assured them. "**White Drive!**" "**Shadow Drive!**" Sting and Rogue were both engulfed by a powerful aura. "Hey! Who are you guys anyways" Law asked Sting and Rogue while still fighting. "I'm Sting, and this is Rogue, we're both dragonslayers from Sabertooth!" "Sabertooth?" Kid questioned. "What's that? Your crew?" Luffy assumed. "No it's my guild." Sting corrected. "I don't really care what a guild is, but join my crew! Your devil fruits are so cool!" Luffy insisted. "Devil fruits? This is our magic." Rogue responded."And besides, why should we join your crew?" "You have nothing else to do right? So join!" Luffy offered."We'll think about it, ok?" Rogue said. "YAY! NEW NAKAMA!" Luffy cheered. "I didn't say yes!" All of a sudden, a shadow lurks behind the five.


End file.
